The Lucky One
by m.devereaux
Summary: Among a crowd of fans, Darren Criss picked Morgan Walters out of all of them. This is their story.
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER:**_ No copyright infringement is intended with any reference to Glee, Starkid, The Ellen Show, How To Succeed, etc. I do not own Darren Criss, but all other characters are mine._

_**Warning:** There's quite a bit of curse words in this story.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"How the fuck did I get here?"<em>

_I'm sitting in a dressing room, waiting to do a taping for The Ellen Show & that's all I keep thinking. A little over a year ago was the day my life changed; the day I met my now fiancé. That's the whole reason I'm here. I'm not a celebrity; he is. We announced our engagement a few weeks ago & Ellen's "people" called our house to ask me if I would be interested in doing an interview. I thought it was a joke & hung up on the girl. Clearly I was mistaken because here I sit, nervous as hell, waiting to tell my side of our story.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Holy shit, do you really think he's going to come out here?"<br>"I'm not sure, but I fucking hope so."

Piper & I had decided to scrounge up the money we had left over from Christmas & treat ourselves to a day trip to New York to see Darren Criss' Broadway debut in _How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying._ We decided to get tickets for his last performance, an afternoon show on Sunday in late January of 2012. The play had just finished & we were waiting in the freezing cold hoping he would come outside of the theatre to sign autographs for the hundreds of girls waiting for it.

"This is bullshit; a lot of these girls weren't even at the play. Why should we get stuck at the end of the line? Fucking bitches." Piper said in her typical loud tone as a few girls turned around to give her a nasty look; much to their dismay, she gave an even nastier look back.

"Quit it, Piper. We're lucky to even be here."

All of a sudden, the air filled with piercing screams and girls yelling "Darren! Darren! Oh my god, I love you! DARREN!" Piper & I looked at each other, exchanging huge smiles & giggling like little girls. He seemed a little taken back by the length of the line waiting for him, but he had a huge grin on his face, waved to everyone, & started signing the first autograph. He was making conversation with each & every person, so it took some time for him to make his way down to us. As we were waiting, I tried to figure out what I would say to him. I didn't want to say anything generic that he hears all the time: _"I love you," "I'm obsessed with Klaine," "I'm a huge Starkid," _or anything of the nature. I wanted to say something that would stick out & would maybe even stick with him. As he made his way closer, I was still trying to think of something. The next thing I knew, Piper was tugging on my shoulder. "Morgan! MORGAN! Look, he's almost to us! Fucking look at how handsome he is! Holy shit!"

He must have heard her because the second it came out of her mouth he briefly looked up from the program he was signing & laughed to himself. _Awesome,_ I thought sarcastically. Darren made his way through the whole crowd & was standing in front of me. He was looking down & held out his hand to sign my program. I was in such a daze all I could get out was "loved the show; you were really incredible" as I handed him my program. _Fuck Morgan, like he's never heard that before? _He laughed & said "thank you. I'm glad you liked it." When he went to hand my program back to me, he looked up at me for the first time & we locked eyes. The second we did his facial expression changed into an almost pained expression. _Holy shit, what did I do? Is there something on my face? God Morgan, you really fucked this up. _He opened his mouth & closed it again, looking confused.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry, what's your name?"  
>"Hi, I'm Morgan."<br>He put out his hand for me to shake & said "hi, I'm Darren."  
>I laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I knew that."<br>He laughed & stared at me for what felt like forever, but then it was like a timer went off because he shook his head & looked over to Piper.  
>"I'm so sorry. Hi, I'm Darren. Do you want me to sign your program?"<br>"Yes please! Darren, you were awesome. Morgan & I are huge fans of yours. I know everyone says that, but fuck them, we mean it." You've got to hand it to Piper. She could take a generic sentence & make it sound anything but. He laughed & thanked her.  
>There was an awkward silence between us &amp; all I could muster out was "well thanks Darren... for the autographs &amp; everything. Again, the show was great."<br>I didn't know what else to do, so I started to turn away, but he grabbed my arm to stop me.  
><em>What the fuck is going on?<br>_"Um… yes?"  
>"Okay, this may sound weird, but would you girls mind waiting in here…" He started to direct us to a door that was on the side of the building &amp; opened it "…while I finish talking to some of the fans?"<br>Piper & I looked at each other with huge eyes.  
>"Fuck yeah!" she screamed at him.<br>"Okay awesome. Thanks. I know this is weird, but just give me five minutes. Five minutes!" He ran out the door & we stood there in complete confusion.

"Piper, what the fuck is going on? Did you do something that I don't know about? What the fuck did you do?"  
>"Fuck you Morgan! I didn't do shit. Why do you assume it's something bad? Did you see the way he looked at you? He totally has the hot's for you." She batted her eyelashes as me playfully.<br>"What are you talking about? That's crazy. He's Darren Criss for fuck's sake! He could have anybody!"  
>"Yeah, but apparently he only wants your sweet ass." She said as she winked at me.<br>"I don't know, but this is so weird. I feel like I'm feeling eighty things at once. My blood is pumping, my adrenaline is rushing. I feel crazy! Oh fuck…" I felt the sweat creeping up my neck & under my arms.  
><em>Seriously though, what the fuck is going on? What if Piper is right? What if he did see something in me? I mean, I'm nothing special, but I'm not bad either. Or it could be something really, really bad…<em>

My endless thoughts were interrupted with a loud bang of the door being pulled open.  
>"I'm so sorry guys! That took longer than I expected. I always underestimate the number of fans." He said as he tugged on his dark curls nervously.<br>"Um, so what's going on?" I asked. "I mean, I don't understand why you pulled us aside. Did we do something wrong?"  
>"Oh god! No, no! Nothing like that. I actually have a question for you… well, for both of you."<br>Piper & I exchanged looks again. _Am I dreaming? Because if so, God this is not funny.  
><em>"What is it?" Piper chimed in.  
>"I'd like to know if you ladies would like to join my friend Eli &amp; me for dinner tonight. Today was my last show, so I'm flying back to LA, but my flight isn't until four in the morning, so I have some time to kill which is rare for me."<p>

_As he's saying all of this, I immediately get defensive. You need to understand something. Things like this don't happen to girls like Piper & me. I now think everything is a joke & I'm getting pissed.  
><em>"Wait a minute," I say, "is this something you do, like on a regular? You pick up random girls at each place you perform or something? Because if so, Piper & I will not be a part of your sick charade. I'm sorry, I'm a huge fan, but that is NOT the kind of girl I am." The second the words spewed out of my mouth, I didn't recognize the girl who just said these things, Piper looked at me in complete terror, & Darren… well, Darren looked genuinely hurt.

"WHAT! No… no… I…" You could tell he was taken aback by my response because it took him a few seconds to compile an answer. "I'm being incredibly sincere. I've actually never done this before. Ever. But there's something about you Morgan. I don't know what it is, but the second we locked eyes, I felt something. Didn't you?"  
><em>Of course I felt something, you're fucking Darren Criss!<em> is what I wanted to say but I mustered up "Yes… Yes, of course I did. I'm sorry, this is just very strange." I wasn't even looking at him when I said this, so I took my eyes off of the floor, looked at him, put a huge smile on my face, & asked "so where would you like to go?" I could see Piper behind me literally jumping in place. All I could do was laugh. He laughed as well.

"To be honest, I haven't thought about it yet. I was just hoping you'd say yes. How about we exchange numbers & I'll let you know? I need to pack some stuff up here & I'm assuming you'll want to change…?" He looked at us waiting for confirmation. Piper & I both nodded. "Okay awesome. Here's my phone, type your number in. Can I see yours?" I handed it to him & he typed his number in as I typed my number into his.  
><em>Holy fuck, did I really just exchange numbers with Darren Criss?<em>

"Awesome. Alright ladies, I will be seeing you two very soon. Morgan, I promise to call within about two hours. Is that okay?"  
>"That's perfect. We'll talk to you then." I said as Piper &amp; I walked out the door, back into the cold. Darren stood in the doorway &amp; gave an awkward wave. I returned the wave &amp; as we walked back to our hotel, my mind was moving a mile a minute.<p>

"HOLY SHIT! MORGAN! Do you realize what just happened?"  
>"Um… I think so."<br>"YOU THINK SO? How are you so calm right now?"  
>"To be honest, I'm just in shock. I feel completely out of my body. Did that really just happen?"<br>"YES!"  
>All at once, everything hit me &amp; I started jumping up &amp; down, screaming at the top of my lungs.<br>"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! OH MY GOD!"  
>All Piper could do was laugh &amp; scream with me.<br>We calmed down & continued to walk when a question hit me.  
>"Wait a minute; you're not pissed at me are you?"<br>"Why would I be mad at you?"  
>"Because Darren came onto me &amp; not you." Saying this out loud felt weird.<br>"Are you kidding? Sure, he may prefer you, but that doesn't mean I can't stare at him from across the table tonight. Besides, let's just hope his friend is hot."

I laughed. She may have her moments, but Piper was & still is the greatest friend I could have ever asked for.


	2. Chapter Two

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Thank you Kaitlyn for my first review! You have no idea how much I appreciate your kind words & it makes me that much more excited about writing this story. :)  
><em>

**DISCLAIMER: **_No copyright infringement is intended with any reference to Glee, Starkid, The Ellen Show, How To Succeed, etc. I do not own Darren Criss, but all other characters are mine. _

* * *

><p>We were debating on what to where in the hotel we rented for two days when my phone started to ring. I looked up at Piper who was already looking at me &amp; screamed "it's Darren! Pick it up!"<p>

I rushed over to my phone & answered with an out of breath "hello."  
>"Hey." It<em> was<em> him.  
>"Hey Darren, how are you?"<br>"I'm good. So are you guys ready? Eli & I have picked a place to eat."  
>"Just about. Where is it?"<br>I pulled out a pen & paper to write down the name & address of the place. He said it was some dive of a bar, but the food was amazing. Once we hung up, Piper & I rushed around to finish getting ready.

It took us about twenty minutes to get there by cab. When we walked in, we noticed it was very dark & filled with older men who all looked like they owned Harley's. There were a few pool tables scattered in the middle with booths outlining the place. The bartender asked if he could help us with a confused look on his face. I told him we were meeting some friends here. I wasn't sure if we had beaten them there, but that's when I heard a "hey! You guys made it!" & saw Darren emerge from a corner booth. He was grinning from ear to ear as he walked over & hugged us both. I realized this was our first time hugging. It sent chills up & down my spine & covered my arms in goose bumps. We walked over to the booth where Eli was sitting & he introduced us.

"Eli, these are my friends Morgan & Piper. Ladies, this is Eli."  
>Eli shook my hand &amp; said hello, but you could tell he was immediately smitten with Piper. He shook her hand &amp; held onto it for a little too long, even kissing the back of it. Lucky for her though, Eli was absolutely gorgeous. He was at least six foot with short, sandy blonde hair, piercing green eyes, &amp; the strongest jaw line I've ever seen. He had a little bit of scruff on his face, which I knew was Piper's favorite. I could tell by the smile she gave me as she slid into the booth next to me that she approved.<em> This was going to be a good night.<em>

We sat around for hours. The conversation was overflowing & continuous. We talked about our families, likes & dislikes of movies, music, & the liking, & told horribly lame jokes. Throughout the night, Darren & I would exchange smiles & flirt with one another while Eli & Piper were completely hitting it off next to us. _This definitely felt like a double date to me._ It was when there was the first silence of the night that Darren glanced down at his watch, realizing the time. "Oh shit, it's almost midnight. I'm sorry, I probably should be heading back to my hotel to pack up & leave."

"Oh right," I said, "sorry if we kept you. This has been a lot of fun though. Thank you for inviting us."  
>Piper &amp; I nodded in agreement.<br>"My pleasure. And you haven't been keeping me. It just sucks when I'm so busy. I hate being the asshole that has to end the good time."  
>"Yeah dude, you're such a fucking prick" Eli said in a teasing manner. We all laughed as Darren paid for the bill. We thanked him &amp; walked outside.<p>

Piper & Eli were saying their goodbyes & it looked like they were exchanging phone numbers.  
>"So what happens now?" I asked Darren.<br>"I'm not sure. I told you remember? I've never done this before."  
>I laughed. "Well like I said at dinner, I live in Annapolis, Maryland which is across the country from you. How is this supposed to work?"<br>He had a huge smirk on his face. "How is what supposed to work?"  
>He caught me. I had no idea what to say. "Well, you know. This thing between us. Whatever it is. I mean, is this it?"<br>"I don't want it to be."  
>I let out a sigh of relief. "Okay good. And Darren, not to sound corny, but thank you for whatever it was you saw in me earlier &amp; asking me out. Today has been amazing."<br>The second the words spewed out of my mouth I felt so stupid, but he surprisingly responded with "I would have totally regretted it if I didn't, so thank you for saying yes."  
>It was then he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. His lips lingered on my face longer than I anticipated &amp; I contemplated turning my head to meet his lips with mine, but something in my gut told me not to. He pulled away &amp; flashed a bright smile at me.<br>"Morgan, it was so amazing to have met you. I promise I'll call you soon. It may not be tomorrow or even this week because, like I said I'm busy, but I promise you I will. And one thing to know about me, I don't make promises I can't keep." All I could do was smile & I felt my cheeks turn bright red.  
>"But on that note, I really do have to get going. I'm so sorry." He looked over at Piper &amp; Eli.<br>"Piper, it was so nice meeting you."  
>"It was great meeting you too Darren," Piper replied &amp; they exchanged a quick hug. Eli &amp; I did the same. We all waved goodbye to one other as Piper &amp; I parted ways with the two of them.<p>

As we started to walk away, I couldn't help but turn back around. When I did, Darren was already looking at me beaming from ear to ear. I laughed under my breath & realized this was all real.

"He will call me" I muttered to myself.  
>"What was that?" Piper asked.<br>"Oh nothing, let's catch a cab."


	3. Chapter Three

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _As the story progresses, I would like to point out that the Darren Criss in this story is how I interpret him. Sadly, I do not know him personally so what he does & says in this is what I think he would say & do. I've watched plenty of interviews of him but this is my vision, so don't be upset if he does something & you're like 'wait a minute, that's not right!' because in turn; you are probably right but I've decided to go a different direction. _

**DISCLAIMER:** _No copyright infringement is intended with any reference to Glee, Starkid, The Ellen Show, How To Succeed, etc. I do not own Darren Criss, but all other characters are mine._

* * *

><p>Weeks had gone by &amp; I hadn't heard from Darren. I couldn't tell you the number of times I would find his number in my phone, but never hit 'call' or write a text message, but never send it. He promised to call &amp; he said he never broke promises.<p>

_What the fuck is wrong with me? That was all bullshit. But for what? It's not like he even got close to getting in my pants. _

I was sitting in mine & Piper's apartment alone on a Friday night. She asked me if I wanted to join her for drinks, but I wasn't in the mood. I had been fairly busy at work once she & I got back from New York, so I hadn't thought about Darren too much. The past few days had been slower paced, so I had more time to let my thoughts consume my mind. I was feeling particularly bummed about it that Friday. It might sound crazy, but I really felt a connection with him. It didn't matter to me that he was a celebrity; I liked him for him, or what I knew of him so far. I was sitting at home with a glass of wine & pulled out my phone. I talk to myself a lot & decided to give myself a pep talk:"you know what Morgan? Who says you have to wait for him to contact you? Forget all of the rules. Just do it. Just fucking call him. He probably won't even pick up he's so busy. Do it. Seriously, do it now."

I looked intently at my phone for a few minutes, working up the nerve. I scrolled in my contacts until I found him & hit 'call.'

_Ring... Ring... Ring...  
><em>_Good. I'll get his voicemail & just leave a message._

It was about to connect to his voicemail when I heard a loud "hello?"  
>I could hear tons of noise in the background proving me right<em>. Of course he was out. Shit.<br>_"Hey Darren, its Morgan. The girl you met in New York a few weeks ago? I'm sorry I'm calling, I figured you were busy, but I..."  
>He cut me off.<br>"Morgan! Hey! How are you? Oh man, it's so good to hear from you. I'm sorry I haven't tried to get in touch with you."  
>"No, it's okay. You warned me you were busy. Um, am I interrupting something?"<br>"What?"  
>"It sounds like there's a lot going on."<br>"Oh! No, not at all! I'm at a benefit to raise money for Alzheimer's disease & people in LA will use any excuse to throw a party."  
>"Got it. Well, I don't want to keep you. Should I call back later?"<br>"How about this? The second I walk in my door, I will call you?"  
>I wanted to believe him.<br>"Alright, but remember I'm three hours ahead of you."  
>"I know. I promise it won't be too late."<br>"You promise huh?"  
>"Very funny, but believe me, I have been meaning to call. I think about you all the time."<br>This caught me off guard.  
>"Yeah... I've been thinking about you too… Um… I'll wait up for your call."<br>"Wait a minute, it's a Friday night. What are you doing home?"  
>"Oh, I just decided to stay in tonight. Long week at work."<br>_Total lie. This week has been a breeze.  
><em>"Alright, I guess you're allowed a breather. But hey, I'll talk to you soon okay? I'll start making my rounds to say goodbye now."  
>"Awesome. Can't wait to hear from you."<br>"I'll be counting down the minutes. Talk to you soon Morgan."  
>"Bye Darren."<p>

My heart fluttered, but I tried to ignore it. He probably wasn't going to call, so I shouldn't get my hopes up. I decided to pop in a movie to pass the time, planning on passing out on the couch. The movie was almost over when my phone rang. This time he kept his promise.


	4. Chapter Four

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I'm giving you two chapters at once because chapter three is so short it's ridiculous. I've been slacking in the writing department, so I need to whip my ass into shape because I only have a few more chapters ahead of this one that are already written. Please review! I'd love to know what you think so far. _

**DISCLAIMER:** _No copyright infringement is intended with any reference to Glee, Starkid, The Ellen Show, How To Succeed, etc. I do not own Darren Criss, but all other characters are mine._

* * *

><p>More weeks had passed but this time around I was in an amazing mood. Since that Friday night, I had talked to Darren everyday. Some days it was only a text here or there, but others it was hour long conversations on the phone. By this point, he knew a lot about me: I was twenty three. Born &amp; raised in Annapolis, Maryland. Piper &amp; I met when we were teenagers working at the same ice cream shop &amp; had been inseparable ever since. My parents are divorced. My mom remarried &amp; I loved him as if he were my own father, which is appropriate since I hadn't spoken to my biological one since I was a kid. Darren said his favorite thing about me was my job: I was a project manager for a construction company. The job is typically done by a man, but he liked that I broke the mold. And his other favorite thing was that I play the drums. He was totally taken by surprise when I told him.<p>

"Seriously?"  
>"Haha, I swear!"<br>"You really play the drums?"  
>"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?"<br>"I just didn't picture you as the type, but holy shit that's awesome. When did you start playing?"  
>"My step dad came into the picture when I was ten &amp; we bonded over our love of older music, specifically the 60's. For my fifteenth birthday, he got me a drum set. I never implied I wanted to learn, but he took the initiative to get them for me anyway. When I asked him why the drums over the typical guitar, he said 'too many people play the guitar. Sure a lot of people play the drums too, but not as many women &amp; I want you to know you're capable of anything.' Lucky for him though, I fell in love with them &amp; got pretty good."<br>I couldn't help but laugh upon remembering that day.  
>"Wow, that's an amazing story. We'll totally have to jam together."<p>

I knew a lot about Darren too. He told me all sorts of stories about college, his family, creating Starkid, those now famous YouTube videos of him singing in his room, getting cast on Glee & then Broadway. My favorite thing about Darren was that he really is a normal guy who just so happens to be known all over the world. Another thing I liked, & didn't like at times, is that he always wanted to please other people. The only downfall to it was that he didn't know when to say 'no' sometimes.

"Darren, you're really wearing yourself thin. I can hear it in your voice. It sounds like you're about to lose it."  
>We're talking on the phone one day when I'm on my lunch break &amp; he's on his way to play for local theatre kids.<br>"I know but I can't let these kids down. They're really excited."  
>"Trust me, I get that. I really do. We're a lot alike in that we put everyone else before ourselves, but you've got to be careful."<br>"Morgan, honey, I know. I appreciate your concern, but hey, I just pulled up. I'll talk to you later alright?"  
>"Alright. Have a good time &amp; good luck."<p>

Hearing him call me 'honey' didn't phase me anymore. I just figured he had pet names for all of his female friends. We'd gotten incredibly close, but we hadn't seen each other since that weekend in New York & it was almost the end of April. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him a ridiculous amount.

* * *

><p>Piper &amp; Eli had gotten really close themselves, becoming an official couple now. Since he lived in New York, it made it much easier for them to see each other on a regular basis. He'd even stayed over a few times. I'd never seen Piper so happy, which in turn made me incredibly happy too, but I still couldn't help feeling little sorry for myself.<p>

* * *

><p>Everything turned around when my boss called me into his office on a dreary Monday morning.<br>"Morgan, I have a proposition for you."  
>My boss, Robert, was a very friendly man. I got the job when I was nineteen. I had gone to college for two years, but had no idea what I was going for so I decided to drop out. Around the same time, I was talking to a friend about how I was looking for a full time job. He was a friend of one of Robert's sons &amp; managed to get me an interview; lucky for me, I got the job. I'd been there for three years when I got promoted to project manager. Like I mentioned prior, the job is typically carried out by a man, but a co-worker had just retired &amp; I was the best candidate to take over. I'd loved every second of it. Sure, I'd get snide remarks from some men on jobsites when they realized that the Morgan they've been emailing was in fact a woman, but once they met me &amp; realized I was just as educated in the business as any other man, they looked at me as an equal.<br>"What it is Bob?"  
>"Well, during your interview way back when you mentioned you have no issue with travel. In fact, if I remember correctly, you said you encouraged it, is that right?"<br>_Holy shit, where are they sending me?  
><em>"That's absolutely correct. Good memory. And that still stands now."  
>"Fantastic. There's a job we're looking at in Los Angeles, California."<br>_No. Fucking. Way.  
><em>"We've been told the city is interested in building a new hospital, you know, as in tearing down the existing one & completely rebuilding another. I know you've never dealt with a job on this big of a scale but you've been doing an amazing job this past year & honestly, this job is going to take at least three years if we get it, & you're the only one who doesn't have any family obligations here in Annapolis."  
><em>NO FUCKING WAY!<br>_"Morgan…?"  
>I must have spaced out for a minute.<br>"I'm so sorry. Bob, are you serious?"  
>"Of course I am."<br>"YES! Without a doubt in my mind, absolutely."  
>"Fantastic! Okay, well we need to fly you out in two weeks to look at the jobsite &amp; meet with some of the head honchos of the hospital."<br>"Perfect. No problem. But Bob, why California?"  
>"'Why not?' Is the better question." He grinned &amp; laughed.<br>"You got me there."

During the walk from his office to mine, I couldn't resist doing a happy dance & once I got into my office, I had to close the door so I could jump up & down & squeal like a little girl for a minute.  
><em>There is no way this is happening!<br>_My first instinct was to call Darren.  
><em>Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… "Hi, you've reached Darren. Sorry I couldn't-" <em>I hung up. _Damn.  
><em>But then I dialed Piper's number & she picked up almost immediately.  
>"Piper! Guess WHAT?"<br>"WHAT?"  
>I proceeded to tell her all about the job in LA. She was squealing even more than I was which made me even more excited.<br>"Holy shit, what are the chances of that?"  
>"I know, but I feel like someone's about to pull the rug from under my feet."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Piper, people don't get this lucky this often."<br>"Oh, shut the fuck up. Take this good news & bask in it."

And so I did. So I did.


	5. Chapter Five

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_The next three chapters will be about Morgan & Darren's weekend together. Lot's of fun things happen. I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews; good or bad, they are always appreciated. XOXO _

**DISCLAIMER:** _No copyright infringement is intended with any reference to Glee, Starkid, The Ellen Show, How To Succeed, etc. I do not own Darren Criss, but all other characters are mine.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I couldn't wait to get off of the plane.<p>

I had talked to Darren later that night after I found about the job.  
>"Are you fucking kidding me?<br>"I know! That's what I thought, but I'm serious! I'm coming out in two weeks & if we get the job, I'm fucking moving to LA. Well, temporarily, but still!"  
>"Morgan, I can't even… Wow! I'm so happy for you. That's amazing."<br>"And…?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I mean, you're not excited to see me or anything?"  
>"Of course I am! Sorry, I wasn't even thinking about it in terms of you &amp; me. I just think it's awesome your boss likes you that much to send you out here."<br>"Yeah I know. I was pretty surprised when he told me but will I get to see you when I visit? I mean, it'll be May when I visit & I haven't seen you since January!"  
>"Absolutely! I'll make sure to not schedule anything that weekend."<br>"Ha! I'll believe that when I see it."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Darren you may not be aware, but I know you pretty well. You cannot say 'no' to people. It's a trait of yours I have a love/hate relationship with."  
>"I know, I know. I promise to keep my weekend clear."<br>"Promise, huh? That's another trait of yours I have a love/hate relationship with."  
>At this point, if my grin was any bigger my face would break.<br>"Alright Morgan, enough of this ragging on me shit. But seriously, I can't wait to see you. Hey, I have to go now but I'll talk to you later okay?"

Once they announced the plane had safely landed & we were allowed off, I practically jumped from my seat. I had never been to LAX before, but Darren told me he'd be waiting right by my gate when I got off. As I entered the terminal, my eyes couldn't move fast enough to scan for him. I caught someone awkwardly waving from the corner of my eye & when I looked over, I saw the smile I had been waiting months to see.

"Darren!" I screamed & ran over to him, immediately wrapping my arms over his shoulders.  
>Even though we'd only hung out once, I felt completely connected to him. He wrapped his arms around me. It was the greatest embrace I've ever felt.<br>"I'm so glad you're here Morgan. It's so good to see you."  
>"It's so good to see you too. Thank you for meeting me here."<br>Nothing was awkward about this.  
>When we finally pulled away from one another all we could do was smile &amp; laugh.<br>"So where to?" He asked me.  
>"The only thing on my agenda is my meeting, but it isn't until tomorrow afternoon."<br>"Who schedules a meeting on a Saturday?"  
>"That's what I thought too, but I am free all today. Did you make any plans?"<br>He smiled proudly. "Nope. I kept my promise."  
>"Perfect."<p>

We started to walk towards the baggage claim when he held out his hand for me to hold.  
>"Really?" I asked.<br>He nodded & I immediately intertwined my fingers with his.  
><em>This felt perfect.<em>  
>All of a sudden, I see flashes of light go off in front of my face. My immediate instinct is to throw a hand over my face.<br>"What the hell is going on?"  
>"I'm sorry Morgan, its paparazzi."<p>

The men started screaming questions at us:  
>"<em>Darren, who's the girl?"<br>_"_Hey lady, ya got a name?"  
><em>"_Are you two a couple?"_

I continued to hold my hand over my face as Darren lead the way to baggage claim. He didn't answer any of their questions, but he smiled & asked them how they were doing. As we were waiting for my suitcase, I put my hand down & noticed my other was still holding onto his. I looked up at him, smiled, & he smiled back. A few more flashes went off. Darren asked them very politely if it was okay if they stopped taking pictures. Surprisingly, they complied & told us to have a good day.

"Wow" was all I could muster.  
>"I know, but its part of the gig. I know a lot of people rag on them, but that's their job. And I find if you're nice to them, they cooperate better."<br>"I guess that makes sense. I'm sorry though. I didn't even think about paparazzi being here. I don't really think about paparazzi at all."  
>"It's okay. I'm not worried about it."<br>"But they took pictures of us holding hands. Aren't you worried about what crappy gossip magazines are going to write about you… or us?"  
>He looked at me &amp; said with a huge grin "not at all."<br>Once we found my suitcase, we walked outside to the parking lot.  
>"Do you need to rent a car or something?"<br>"No, actually my boss has a car service picking me up for the meeting tomorrow. He told me to just hitch a cab to the hotel & that he'd reimburse me when I got back."  
>"Nice, well my car's parked over there, want to come with me?"<br>"I'd love to."  
>When we got to his car, he let go of my hand for the first time &amp; I realized how instantly empty it felt.<br>"So where do you want to go?" I asked him. "I've never been to LA before & as much as I'd like to go sight seeing, I guess that's not really an option for us considering you're so famous & all."  
>"Very funny. Do you want to come over my place? There's a great Thai place close by &amp; we can order take out &amp; rent some movies."<br>I laughed because he sounded so normal saying all of this but I had to remind myself that he wasn't.  
>"That sounds awesome."<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow, your apartment is so empty."<br>The place was small but because there was hardly any furniture it looked bigger. I was surprised by how modest it was.  
>"I know. I don't spend that much time here. I couldn't tell you the last time I've just hung out on a Friday night or any night for that matter. When I told my manager to not schedule anything this weekend, I thought she had passed out on the other end of the phone."<br>"I really appreciate you not scheduling anything so we could hang out, but hey! What about an impromptu performance tomorrow? My meeting is in the afternoon & I'd love to see you perform! I imagine you'll be itching by tomorrow to do something."  
>"Actually, there is something I'd like to do. There's a place I used to go to that has open mic nights &amp; they have one tomorrow."<br>"Let's go!"  
>"…and they have drums set up there."<br>"Wait, what? No, I said I want to see YOU perform."  
>"Morgan, it'd be awesome! I told you I wanted to jam together."<br>"Yes, but I figured it'd be in a dusty basement or something."  
>"How cliché of you."<br>We stared at each other & I could tell he was waiting for me to agree.  
>"Ugh, FINE! I'll do it. Now let's eat our food before it gets cold."<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning in my hotel feeling absolutely amazing. I was lying in bed thinking about the night before with Darren. We watched movie after movie, talking the whole way through them. There were many moments throughout the night where I could have kissed him, but for some reason it still didn't seem right; there was still that feeling in my gut telling me not to. I could tell there were times he wanted to kiss me too, but he must have had the same feeling because he never did. It didn't matter though; the night was amazing without it.<p>

My meeting was at two; I had four hours until then but I started to get ready because I wanted to make sure I had ample time. When I got out of the shower, my phone started to ring. I looked at the screen & saw Darren's name.  
>"Hey you."<br>"Well good morning beautiful. How are you?"  
>"Good. Getting nervous for my meeting."<br>"Oh, don't be! You're going to kick ass. Hey so don't hate me, but I am going to an event today. It's during the day though so it won't cut into our plans."  
>"Darren, even if it did I wouldn't be mad. I just like to mess with you. It's your job, I know that."<br>"Morgan, why are you so awesome?"  
>"That's a fabulous question that would take too long to answer, but hey I need to get ready &amp; head out. Should I call you once I'm done?"<br>"Please. If I don't pick up, it's because I'm still out but as soon as I'm done, I'll call you."  
>"Awesome. Have a good time."<br>"I will, thanks honey. And good luck to you. I can't wait to hear how it goes."

* * *

><p>I was on the way back to my hotel from my meeting, which went better than I had anticipated. Like usual they didn't expect a woman, but I was pleasantly surprised to see how it didn't bother them in the least. They gave me a tour of the job site &amp; a copy of the blueprints of what the new hospital would look like. I met with the entire board of the hospital as well. They gave me three weeks to present them with a plan of how my company is going to complete the project, how long it will take, how much it will cost, etc., so the next three weeks at work would be long &amp; tiresome.<p>

Once I arrived at the hotel, I decided to take a nap because I still had a few hours before I even needed to get ready to go out with Darren later. I decided not to call him because I knew he was out & he told me he'd call me when he was done.  
>I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door.<br>_What time is it? How long have I been asleep for?  
><em>"Coming! Coming!"  
>"Morgan, its Darren. Open up!"<br>_Oh shit, I probably look like hell.  
><em>When I opened up the door, I saw an absolute vision. He must have come straight from his event because he was wearing a navy blue tux that fit him perfectly, but the best part was the obnoxiously big grin he was wearing with it.  
>"How did you know what room I was in?"<br>"I asked the woman at the front desk. Were you sleeping?"  
>"Yeah, my meeting ended earlier than I expected, so I decided to kill some time by taking a nap. Aren't you worried about people seeing you?"<br>"No. Aren't you going to invite me in?"  
>"Oh shit! I'm so sorry! Come in!"<br>When he came in & sat down on a chair by the TV, I tried to tidy up a little; making the bed, putting some of my clothes in the suitcase. He was looking at me oddly with his head tilted to the side.  
>"Morgan, what are you doing?"<br>"Just cleaning up a little. I don't want you to think I'm a slob. I'm actually the opposite."  
>"I wouldn't care either way, you know. I pass no judgment."<br>"That's so sweet of you," I said sarcastically. "You look great by the way," I said with complete sincerity.  
>He just smiled at me.<br>"Are you excited for tonight?" He finally said.  
>"Yes, but I'm a little nervous. I don't ever play in front of people &amp; I actually haven't played at all in a few months."<br>"You'll be great. I'm really excited to see you play. Girl drummers are sexy."  
><em>Oh boy, did it suddenly get really hot in this room?<br>_All I could do was laugh nervously & steer away from that topic. "Won't you want to wear something other than a tux tonight?"  
>"Well yeah, I figured I'd come by &amp; pick you up &amp; then we'd go to my place so I can change &amp; go."<br>"Hmmm... yeah, that makes sense. Can you give me, like twenty minutes?"  
>"Sure, take your time. No rush. It's only seven. We have time."<br>It took me a while to figure out what to wear, but I decided on my favorite pair of jeans that _(I think) _hugged my curves in the right places, a few tank tops that I layered, & wore my long, dark down with the top half pinned up. Once I finished my make up & was happy with what I saw in the mirror, I walked out of the bathroom to see Darren now sitting on the edge of the bed looking up at me.  
>"Holy shit Morgan, you look beautiful."<br>"Really? Thank you."  
>I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear nervously when he grabbed my arm, noticing the tattoo on my wrist.<br>"How have I not seen this before?"  
>"When you met me it was the dead of winter, so I was wearing layers. And we've only hung out once, well now twice, since then."<br>"What does it mean?"  
>The tattoo was of two hearts intertwined with swirls around them.<br>"Before Piper, I had a best friend named Claire who I met in fifth grade. Like Piper & I are now, Claire & I were inseparable. When we were in tenth grade, she was killed in a car accident. Her father was driving drunk & ran into a tree, killing them both." At this point I'm choking back sobs. "A piece of me died with her & the day I turned eighteen, I got this tattoo. I got it on my wrist because I wanted it to be visible for everyone to see, but sometimes it's too painful of a reminder, so I'll cover it up with clothing."  
>"You're not covering it up now. Why?"<br>"Well for one it's hot out," I let out a light laugh,"& because I feel I know you now & trust you."  
>"You have no idea how much it means to me for you to share this with me. I'm so sorry Morgan."<br>He started to kiss my wrist repeatedly, causing the tears to almost spill from my eyes. I pulled away so I could pull myself together. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I decided to change the mood & looked up at him flirtatiously.  
>"I have more tattoos, you know."<br>"Really? Let me see."  
>I showed him the rest: one on my right hip that's a series of music notes, one on my right shoulder that has a bouquet of daisies with Beatles lyrics underneath, &amp; a Gandhi quote that takes up the entirety of my left ribcage.<br>"Morgan, I didn't think you could be more awesome but you proved me wrong."  
>"I know. Please don't be intimated by my perfection. It scares a lot of people."<br>We both laughed & stared at each other for a few minutes. I was looking for the right thing to say when he asked me a question I didn't expect.

"Morgan, since you've got here, I've wanted to do something."  
>"What is it?"<br>"Would you mind if I kissed you?"  
>"What? Really?"<br>"You act so surprised. You have to know I'm crazy about you."  
>At this point, my legs are turning to jelly &amp; my head is spinning. Is it possible that he feels the same way about me that I feel about him?<br>"Morgan?"  
>I locked my eyes onto his but didn't say anything. <em>This <em>was the moment. _This_ is what I was waiting for. I slowly leaned my head into his & when I was an inch away from his face, I closed my eyes & found his lips.  
>The kiss was perfection. It started slow, &amp; then heated up causing our lips to move quicker. I was still standing while he was sitting on the bed, but I pushed him backward so I could lie on top of him. We kissed for a few minutes but I felt I was getting ahead of myself so I pulled away &amp; off of him, sitting next to him on the bed.<p>

"Wow," he said.  
>All I could do was laugh. My heart was bursting &amp; I wanted to grab his face &amp; continue, but it wasn't the right time. I didn't want to throw myself at him completely.<br>"We should probably get going," I said.  
>"Really?" He looked at me like a sad puppy.<br>"Yes! You still have to change. Let's go!" I said as I grabbed his hand, picked up my purse, & headed to the door.  
>Before we walked out the room, he managed to sneak in one quick peck on my lips, holding my cheeks in his hands.<p>

_Is this what love feels like?_


	6. Chapter Six

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I know not many people read this but to the few that do, please know how much I appreciate it. Recently, I've been spending so much time reading fanfiction rather than writing my own, but here is part two of their weekend. XOXO_

**DISCLAIMER:** _No copyright infringement is intended with any reference to Glee, Starkid, The Ellen Show, How To Succeed, etc. I do not own Darren Criss, but all other characters are mine._

* * *

><p>We drove over to his place &amp; our hands were linked the entire time. Once Darren pulled to the back of the building, he told me to wait in the car because he'd be no more than five minutes.<br>_Yeah, because you're fucking perfect._

Sure enough, it took him less than five minutes & he was back in the car. By the time we got to the place, it was around eight thirty. It looked liked an oversized coffee shop but it had a small stage where, sure enough, there was a drum set & multiple guitars set up. People were sitting around on their laptops & reading books. It was eerily quiet for a place that had an open mic night.

"Darren, isn't this place a little quiet?"  
>He smiled at me, grabbed my hand, &amp; said "Right now it is, but it won't be once the clock strikes nine."<br>"Do these people turn into pumpkins then?"  
>"Funny."<br>He led me over to a guy behind the counter. It was obvious they knew each other because they broke out in conversation while I stood next to Darren awkwardly looking around.  
>"Oh shit, I'm sorry. Seth, this is my... friend Morgan. Morgan, this is Seth. He owns the place &amp; has let me play here for years."<br>Seth & I shook hands & exchanged hellos, but I couldn't figure out why Darren hesitated on the word 'friend.'  
>"So Seth, I'm a little confused," I asked, "is this place a coffee shop or a bar?"<br>"It's actually a little bit of both. During the day, we serve coffee & the atmosphere is pretty mellow, but at night we serve alcohol & let people jam."  
>"That's actually really cool. I've never seen this before. So is that what happens at nine then? It transforms from the coffee shop to the bar?"<br>"Exactly. So Darren tells me you play?"  
>"I play the drums, yeah. I've never played in front of anyone though so don't judge me if I'm terrible. I mean, I've played in front of my parents but they don't count."<br>"I would imagine you're pretty good if you've been playing since you were fifteen."  
><em>How much does this guy know about me?<br>_"I guess we'll see."

Darren & I each ordered a beer & sat down at a table. From the corner or my eye, I noticed a few girls who looked in their teens looking over at us; or rather, Darren.  
>"I believe you have an audience over there." I titled my head in their direction.<br>"Happens all the time," he said in a joking manner.  
>"Does it ever bother you?"<br>"What?"  
>"Paparazzi hounding you? Random strangers asking for your autograph &amp; wanting to take a picture with you?"<br>He paused on the question. It looked like he wanted to make sure he said the right thing.  
>"Sure sometimes it's overwhelming. Like I said about the paparazzi I find if you cooperate, for the most part, it makes things go way more smoothly. As for the fans, everything they do is out of love. I owe them a lot of my success. I've been lucky to have such a dedicated fan base that follows me with each career move I make. Someday no one is going to give a shit who I am so I'm definitely living in the moment."<br>Listening to him talk this way made me get lost in his words. He made it exponentially harder not to fall for him. So far I hadn't seen one flaw. I know no one's perfect, but he was coming off that way & it was intimidating.

"I admire you Darren. In your shoes, I don't know if I'd be that thankful or patient. You're an amazing person & you deserve everything that's happened to you." He was looking at me funny because I normally don't talk to him this way so I added "& don't worry, I'll always give a shit about you."  
>"There she is. I was wondering who that girl was spitting out that crap."<br>"I mean it though. I know we joke all the time but I don't want you to think I don't have a shit ton of respect for you."  
>"Honey, don't worry about that. I like that we joke all the time, but I appreciate that. It means the world to me to hear you say that."<p>

Before I could continue, the teenage girls shifted their way to our table. They proceeded to ask Darren for his autograph, each girl took a picture with him, & he talked to them for a few minutes. It was neat to see him interact with his fans. The girls practically melted right at his feet hanging on to every word he was saying; I couldn't blame them though. That same charisma is how I ended up where I was.  
>"Sorry about that." He said to me once the girls walked away. I smiled at them as they sat back down at their table. I could see them all looking at me &amp; whispering to one another; probably trying to figure out who I was.<p>

Before I could respond, Seth walked onto the stage & asked for everyone's attention:  
>"Excuse me, excuse me everyone. Hello &amp; welcome! Tonight we have a very special guest with us. Before he got his big break, he would play here several times a week so it's incredibly humbling to see him return, Mr. Darren Criss everybody!"<br>I was thinking I was off the hook but Darren grabbed my head, clearly reading my mind.  
>"Don't think you'd get off that easy" he said.<br>"One could only hope" I responded as I followed behind him to the stage. I could tell, with the exception of those girls, that most of these people didn't know who he was. I'll admit though, out of his character on _Glee,_ he looked like the usual starving musician with his fitted blue jeans, v-neck tee layered with a leather jacket, his Oxford shoes with bright socks, & his wild curls let loose.  
>We got on stage &amp; I adjusted the drums to my suiting. Darren looked back at me, gave a quick wink, &amp; turned to the crowd.<br>"Hey everyone, I'm Darren. This is my friend Morgan. We'd like to play a couple songs for you tonight if that's okay."  
>The applause was lackluster, but the girls let out a few 'Ow! Ow's!' I had no idea what we we're going to play, but I could tell Darren was going to take the lead.<br>We ended up playing his song _Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts, _& Neon Tree's _Animal. _It worked out well because I was familiar with both songs so I jumped in once he started to sing. Afterwards, I directed myself off the stage so Darren could perform a few songs on his own, but before I did he grabbed my wrist & said "how awesome was she everyone? Let's give a big round of applause for Morgan Walters!" I waved shyly to the audience as they erupted in applause. I won't lie, it felt rewarding to see all these people clap for me. Darren kissed the back of my hand & I went back to the table, having a few people stop me on the way giving me thumbs up's & whispering 'good job!'

He performed The Little Mermaid's _Part of your World _& Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream. _As I watched him, I felt like I was under a spell; completely hypnotized by his fingers moving on the guitar strings & his face full of passion as he sang. During _Teenage Dream,_ he never took his eyes off of me. I knew my cheeks were blood red but I never broke eye contact with him. _This_ was the moment I fell in love with him. _This _was the moment I decided I wanted to give him all of me; physically & emotionally. There was no going back for me at this point.  
><em><strong>Shit.<strong>_

Darren finished his set & everyone was on their feet, including me. He mouthed "thank you" multiples times & walked back to our table with people stopping him & shaking his hand. Everyone in the audience may not have known who he was, but they knew he was talented as fuck. Brash? Yes, but there was no other way to describe it. When he got back to the table, he asked  
>"Why didn't you tell me how good you were?"<br>"What are you talking about? I'm alright at best."  
>"Please, you totally underestimate yourself."<br>"Well you played beautifully. You know, this was my first time seeing you play. I saw you on Broadway, but that was a character. It was nice to you up there."  
>"How did I do?"<br>"Not too shabby."

He laughed & once again he surprised me with a question I never thought he'd ask  
>"Want to get out of here?"<br>"What do you mean?  
>"Morgan, why do you act like you have no idea what I'm saying? I know you're not stupid. I'm asking if you'd like to come back to my place."<br>I put on my best confident face.  
>"I'd love to."<p>

We found Seth behind the bar & said our goodbyes. Darren reached for my hand & we walked to his car. I could tell by the way we didn't talk on the way to his place & the smiles we exchanged that I knew what was coming.


	7. Chapter Seven

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ I apologize for the delay on this update. Life has been hectic recently, but I will say this is my favorite chapter so far. I think it will be pretty obvious as to why. ;) Also, the song mentioned in this chapter is Atlantic by Keane. Please, please, pleaseeee listen to it. It's a beautiful song by one of my favorite bands & it sets the mood for the scene. Enjoy! _

**DISCLAIMER:** _No copyright infringement is intended with any reference to Glee, Starkid, The Ellen Show, How To Succeed, etc. I do not own Darren Criss, but all other characters are mine._

* * *

><p>I woke up on Sunday morning completely confused.<br>_Where was I? What time is it?  
><em>It wasn't until I saw the sleeping, naked body next to me that I remembered.  
><em>Mother of all that is holy, you weren't dreaming. It actually happened!<em>

But that's when our conversation about me staying over vs. sleeping at my hotel because I had an early flight flashed into my head… _OH SHIT! MY FLIGHT!  
><em>I found a clock on the night stand on Darren's side of the bed: **9:38 AM  
><strong>My flight was at eleven thirty. I needed to move.  
>"Darren! Darren!" I shook him until he started to wake.<br>"What? What is it?" he asked sleepily.  
>"I have to go! My flight is in two hours! Get up!"<br>"Oh shit!"  
>We both started to scramble around looking for our clothes tangled in the sheets &amp; on the floor. I found his boxers by my feet.<br>"Here" I said as I handed them to him. As he took them from me, I couldn't help but stare at him.  
><em>Wow. He really is beautiful &amp; I really am in love with him.<br>__**Snap out of it.**_

We finished putting our clothes on & we're in his car at this point. I had to get back to the hotel, pack my stuff, & hitch a cab to the airport.  
>"A cab is unnecessary. I'll drive you to the airport."<br>"No really its okay, you've done enough." I had to laugh at the irony of my statement.  
>"It's my fault you're running late, so please let me do this for you."<br>"It's technically both of our faults, but okay. I'm too worried to argue with you."  
>We arrived at the hotel. After I shoved my clothes in the suitcase, did a quick check of the room, dropped the hotel key off at the front desk, &amp; hopped back in Darren's car it was 10:30 AM.<p>

"Darren I hate to be a pain in the ass, but I am encouraging you to break the law right now & speed."  
>"Calm down. I'll get you there."<br>We were parked by 11:05 AM. I practically jumped out of his car, got my bag from the trunk, & walked over to him.  
>"I'll walk you in," he said.<br>"No, no. I don't want another paparazzi incident."  
>"Oh… okay…" his sentence trailed off.<br>"This weekend has been the best weekend of my entire life" I said.  
>He was looking at the ground shaking his head like he didn't believe me so I put my hand under his chin, forcing him to have direct eye contact with me.<br>"Darren, you really have no idea do you?"  
>"What?"<br>"The effect you have on me. You know how you wondered why I played stupid when you asked to kiss me & then again last night when you asked me to come over."  
>"Yeah, why did you do that?"<br>"Because I couldn't believe those moments were real. They seemed too good to be true, they still do, but I needed confirmation to know I wasn't dreaming."  
>"But why would you think that way?"<br>"Because I'm afraid you're going to realize how much time you're wasting with me, so when you ask me a question about advancing our relationship, I feel like you're playing a joke on me."  
>"Babe, that's a terrible thing to say. I'm crazy about you &amp; you know last night proved that. I'm going to ask you another question about advancing our relationship right now. Be ready."<br>"Okay."  
>"Be my girlfriend."<br>"Was that the question?"  
>"Yes."<br>"It wasn't in question form. That was a statement."  
>"Morgan, please be my girlfriend."<br>"Also a statement."  
>"Morgan!"<br>"Yes, I would love to."

He picked me up & I wrapped my legs around his waist as our lips pressed together. I thought I heard something so I turned my head abruptly from his lips causing me to come back down to earth.  
>"Darren I wish I could freeze this moment, but I really<em> really<em>_** really**_ have to go."  
>"I know you do."<br>"Thank you for everything."  
>I slid down off of him, gave him one last kiss, &amp; turned to walk away. Our hands were linked &amp; he held onto mine until I was too far away for it to be in his grasp. I turned around to give him a quick smile &amp; wave goodbye, which he returned, but I turned back around quickly running towards the airport.<p>

Once I was settled into my seat on the plane, which I made at the last possible second, I was able to think about everything that had happened the night before.

* * *

><p>To say I was nervous when we walked into Darren's apartment was the understatement of the century. I was pretty conservative when it came to the bedroom &amp; I had only been with two guys.<br>"Do you want a beer?" Darren asked me.  
><em>Alcohol will loosen me up. Probably a good idea.<br>_"Love one" I responded.  
>He headed into the kitchen to get the beers as I walked into his living room &amp; sat on his couch. When he walked in I must have had a weird look on my face because he asked me what was wrong.<br>"I'm not good at this stuff" I said as he passed me my beer.  
>"What stuff?"<br>"Um... well... you know the physical stuff."  
>He laughed at me. "Wait what? What do you mean?"<br>"I'm not stupid. I know that's why you asked me to come over."  
>"No actually I invited you over because I wanted to spend more time with you before you leave tomorrow."<br>"Oh."  
>I felt incredibly awkward. I could have sworn he just wanted to get in my pants. Not that I'm complaining. I wanted to get in his, but I just made myself look like an asshole.<br>"I should probably go." I said as I got up, put my beer down, & heading towards the door. Darren stepped in front of me.  
>"What? Why?" he asked.<br>"Darren, I just made myself look like an idiot."  
>"So that means you need to leave?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"That doesn't make sense."<br>I contemplated for a second & sat back down on his couch.  
>"I'm sorry; you just make me really nervous."<br>I decided to chug my beer. The faster the alcohol seeped into my bloodstream, the better.  
>"Whoa, slow down" he said. I set the empty beer bottle down.<br>"Morgan, you're way too hard on yourself. If it makes you feel any better, I'm incredibly flattered that you were under the assumption I asked you over only to sleep with you & yet you still complied."  
>"That's really funny. I feel a whole lot better now." I said sarcastically.<p>

After another beer, my nerves started to calm & I was feeling bold.  
>"Darren."<br>He was sitting next to me on the couch but he turned his body to face me.  
>"Yes?"<br>"I would like to kiss you."  
>"You know you don't have to ask right?"<br>"Well I feel like I should. You asked to kiss me earlier today & I would feel rude not to return the chivalrous act."  
>"I like when you use big words."<p>

He gave me the most flirtatious smile I had ever seen. I leaned my body into his with what was probably the most ridiculous smile on my face & pushed my lips against his. The kiss started off intense & hard but Darren took my face in his hands, taking control over the rhythm of the kiss, causing our lips to slow down as I parted my lips for his tongue to enter my mouth. The make out session continued while I was having an argument in my head whether I wanted this to go further or not. The answer _**YES! **_kept flashing in my head.

"Where's your bedroom?" I asked him.  
>"Down the hall, why?"<br>"I think your bed would be more comfortable."  
>He raised one of his triangle shaped eyebrows at me &amp; let out a weird noise.<br>"What?"  
>"You said you weren't good at this stuff," he made the bunny ears motion as he said <em>this stuff,<em> "but you seem pretty good at it right now."  
>"Well along with all of the other things I am absolutely fabulous at; let's add actress to the list shall we?"<br>"Honey, you truly are one of a kind" he said as he stood up & reached for my hand. I intertwined my fingers with his as he led the way to his bedroom.  
><em>Holy shit this is really happening. Morgan, don't you fuck this up. <em>

We were standing in his bedroom doorway when he abruptly turned around. It looked like he was going to ask me something but I couldn't take it any longer. I crashed my lips onto his as I pushed him back onto the bed causing me to lie on top of him. He got the idea because he sat up & pulled my shirt over my head. I pulled his shirt off as well, but I noticed he was looking at me oddly.

"What is it?" I asked as I sat in his lap.  
>"Morgan, you are so beautiful."<br>My cheeks turned fire engine red.  
>"Thank you." I gave him a quick peck on the lips &amp; hopped off his lap so I could stand to take off my pants.<br>"Darren please stop staring at me like that. If your eyes were lasers, they would have burned a whole through my body."  
>"I'm sorry" he muttered as he stood up &amp; took off his pants as well. It wasn't the most romantic way to take off our clothes, but I mean <em>c'mon!<em> Let's be realistic here. That's never how it goes.  
>As I was going to unhook my bra, he grabbed me by the wrist.<br>"Hey hold on a second. Lay with me" he said as he pulled me down next to him.  
>We laid on our sides facing one another &amp; stared at each other for a few minutes.<br>"You know the band _Keane_?" I asked him.  
>"Yeah, of course; I sang their song <em>Somewhere Only We Know<em> on _Glee_. Why?"  
>"Oh yeah! You sang that to Kurt; it was so beautiful! But they have a song that reminds me of you. I find myself listening to it a lot since I've met you."<br>"Really? How does it go?"  
>"I'm not going to sing it for you if that's what you're asking, but hold on!"<br>I got up from the bed but he pulled me back by my hand.  
>"Babe, stay here with me" he said.<br>"You just called me babe."  
>"I know. Is that a problem?"<br>"No. I really liked it, but hold on! One second!" I said as I ran down his hall towards the living room.  
>I dug my phone out of my purse &amp; ran back to the bedroom.<br>"I want you to listen to it" I said as I laid back down next to him.  
>The song was under my favorites list on YouTube. When I found it, I hit play.<p>

_I hope all my days will be lit by your face…  
><em>_I hope all the years will hold tight our promises…_

"Morgan, this is beautiful."  
>"I know; that's why it makes me think of you."<p>

He took the phone out of my hand & set it on his night stand, the song still playing. He laid his body on top of mine & took my face in his hands. I gave him a reassuring nod & his lips immediately met mine. As the kisses intensified, he slipped his fingers behind my back unhooking my bra, exposing my breasts. He moved his mouth to my neck, slowly working his way down. I let out a moan & covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"Baby if it feels good, there's nothing to be ashamed of" he whispered into my neck. His hot breath echoed against my skin causing strong sensations south of the equator. I grabbed his curls in my hands, bucking my hips against him, forcing his body closer to mine. Our moans became in sync as I removed my hands from his hair to remove my underwear. He followed suit, inching his boxers off with his feet.

"Darren you feel so good."  
>"But I'm not even in you yet baby."<br>"I know but I want you to be," I moaned as I kept rubbing my body against his as his lips were now on my nipples.  
>"Do you have protection?"<br>He nodded as he reached for a condom in his nightstand. Once he put it on, he slowly worked his way inside me. I let out a moan that was louder than I intended it to be.

"Holy shit Morgan, you're so tight."  
>"It's been a while."<br>He looked down at me, smiled, & continued kissing me as he slower went deeper & deeper inside me.  
>I let out multiple "oh my god's," "fuck's," &amp; "holy shit's" as he continued to ride me picking up speed.<p>

Sooner than I'd like to admit, I could tell I was close to my orgasm.  
>"Darren I'm about to come."<br>"Hold on babe, I'm not far."

I fought back the urge as I nestled my hands back into his nest of curls, focusing on the sweat beading on his forehead. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen & in that moment he was all mine. Our bodies moved with one another as he moved even quicker, letting out short exasperated moans. I could tell he was about to come.  
>"Babe I'm close. Are you?"<br>"I've been waiting for you" I said as I let out a laugh.

He was thrusting into me even harder & I couldn't stand it anymore. I let out a scream as I reached my orgasm & he followed as he bucked into me in short, quick strides. Still inside me, he let out a sigh and laid his body on top of mine. My breath was out of rhythm, causing my chest to rise & fall quickly. I could hear my heartbeat in my head.

"Darren that was amazing. I'm sorry I came so quickly though."  
>He hoisted himself up on his elbows &amp; looked at me.<br>"Are you crazy? That was incredible. Don't you fucking apologize for anything."  
>I laughed as he inched his way out of me &amp; maneuvered his body next to mine. He removed the condom &amp; threw it in the nearby trashcan. He spotted my phone &amp; picked it up. I didn't know what he was doing until the<em> Keane<em> song started to play again.

_Funny, I don't remember it ever stopping._

"I think this should be our song" he said.  
>"I like that idea."<br>I glanced down at his empty hand & intertwined it with mine as I kissed the back of his knuckles. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but I knew it was too soon. We'd known each other less than four months & only hung out a handful of times. He'd think I was crazy. I opted for something less intense.

"Darren I really like you."  
>"I really like you too babe." He paused like he wanted to say more.<br>"What is it?" I asked.  
>"Why don't you ever call me any pet names?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I've called you honey, babe, baby, &amp; all I get is Darren."<br>"Well first off you just started called me babe, what, forty five minutes ago? And I don't know... you just seem like the type of person who calls all their girl friends honey."  
>"Really?"<br>"I wouldn't want to assume otherwise because you know what they say when you _ASS_ume."  
>"You're lucky you're so cute because that was a fucking lame joke."<br>"Fuck you."  
>"I can't lie; it's pretty hot when you cuss. And when you play the drums! Babe, you were fucking incredible tonight! I know I told you already, but still."<br>"Aww thanks babe" I said as I playfully nudged him.  
>"Yeah I like the way that sounds."<br>"Don't get used to it."  
>We laughed &amp; laid together with our bodies tangled up in one another. Fatigue was slowly washing over me as I yawned.<br>"I should probably get going" I said.  
>"What? No way. Why?"<br>"My flight leaves tomorrow morning & I still haven't packed."  
>"C'mon, what are you just going to <em>'hit it &amp; quit it?'<em>"  
>"Did you really just say that?"<br>"Is it making you feel like shit?"  
>"Kind of."<br>"Then yes I did. I don't want you to leave though."  
>"I don't either, but it's not like I can miss my flight."<br>"Just stay here & we'll wake up early so you have enough time to go back to the hotel to get your stuff & then we'll head to the airport."  
>The offer was incredibly hard to resist.<p>

"Okay," I said as he smiled & kissed me, "you're lucky you're so cute."  
>He laughed as he pulled the blankets over us &amp; I nestled my head into his chest.<br>"This is nice" I said.  
>"Yeah, it is" he responded.<p>

* * *

><p>I must have slept the whole way home because when I awoke the plane was landing. With the time difference, it was seven thirty at night in Maryland. I departed the plane, got my suitcase, &amp; called Piper.<br>"Hey, I just got my suitcase. Where are you?"  
>When I found her in the parking lot, it hit me how much I missed her &amp; I gave her a tight hug.<br>"It's good to see you too" she said.  
>"Piper, I have a shit ton to tell you."<br>"Oh fuck yes, spill on the way home."  
>I told her every last detail, each one surprising her more than the last.<br>"I can't believe you slept with him! Holy shit!"  
>"I know. Is that bad?"<br>"No, I'm just really surprised. That isn't like you. You must really like him."  
>"I do… a lot more than I'd like to admit."<br>"Well you know I'm happy for you. From what you're telling me, it seems like he really likes you. I mean he wouldn't make you his girlfriend if he didn't." She shot me a supportive smile.  
>"So how are you and Eli doing? I feel like a shitty friend because I'm so out of the loop. I'm sorry we didn't talk this weekend."<br>"Please, this conversation we're having more than makes up for it but we're good. Really good actually."  
>There was an inflection in her voice &amp; I could tell that there was more, but I didn't press the issue because I knew she'd tell me when the time was right.<br>"Good. I'm really happy for you two you know."  
>"I owe it all to you."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"If Darren hadn't been immediately smitten with you, I would have never met Eli so thank you."<br>"Yeah, you're right. You're welcome for that" I said with sarcasm in my voice.

* * *

><p>Once I settled back in at home, I laid down for bed with Darren consuming my thoughts. I decided to text him.<p>

"_**Hey babe, I'm just about to go to bed but I was thinking of you, so I wanted to say goodnight."**_

"_Well isn't that sweet of you. Thinking about me in bed huh? If only I was there. ;)"_

"_**Very cute, but I'll talk to you tomorrow. These next three weeks are going to be crazy for me, but they're always crazy for you so I know you won't miss me. :)"**_

"_Of course I'm going to miss you! I miss you already & you just left this morning, but get some sleep & I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight sweetheart."_

"_**Oh look! Another pet name to add to the list. Goodnight shit head."**_

"_No.. just no. You can not call me that."_

" _**;) " **_


	8. Chapter Eight

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I could spit out a million excuses as to why I haven't updated in a ridiculously long time, but I won't. Please know that I am so incredibly sorry its taken me so long. Some people even messaged me asking for an update because they like the story so much. You have no idea how happy that makes my heart. I **will** say updates will be more sporadic, but I have **not **abandoned this story. Sometimes life just gets in the way. XOXO, m._

**DISCLAIMER:** _No copyright infringement is intended with any reference to Glee, Starkid, The Ellen Show, How To Succeed, etc. I do not own Darren Criss, but all other characters are mine._

* * *

><p>Bob called me into his office first thing Monday morning to talk about how the meeting went in LA. We went over every minute detail &amp; I told him all about the presentation I would be preparing over the next three weeks. Everything went smoothly, but as I was about to walk out of his office Bob asked me a question.<p>

"Who's this Darren character?"  
>I froze in his doorway, slowly turning around with a look of confusion on my face.<br>"I'm sorry?"  
>"Don't toy with me Morgan. Who is Darren Criss?"<br>"A friend I met up with in LA. Why?"  
>"There are pictures of you two together all over the internet. Look" he said as he handed me printed internet sites with pictures of Darren &amp; I holding hands at the airport.<br>"Where did these come from?"  
>"My son found them when he<em> Googled <em>something_ Glee_ related. He recognized you immediately & brought them to my attention."  
><em>Fucking twerp.<br>_"Oh okay, well I have nothing to hide. So is there a problem?"  
>"As of right now no. Luckily they haven't identified you yet in the articles, but if they do there could be a problem."<br>"I don't understand."  
>"Morgan you represent this company, so if these gossip sites start writing negative articles about you, it reflects badly on us as well."<br>"Ah, okay. Understood."  
>"Good. When we send you back out in three weeks, it will only be for the day of the presentation. Do you think you can handle it?"<br>I knew this was code for we're only sending you for a day so you don't have time to do anything else or_ see_ anyone.  
>"Yes."<br>"Fantastic. Now get to work. You've got a presentation to put together."  
>"That I do. Thanks" I said as I walked out of his office.<p>

The meeting with Bob left me feeling incredibly uneasy. I could tell he was threatening me in the nicest way possible. I didn't understand what it meant, but I knew more than ever that I had to focus on this presentation. I really only had two weeks to put it together because I had to give a rough copy to Bob to look over so he could make his revisions and give the final okay. I had to get to work.

* * *

><p>I was talking to Darren later that night after a long day at work.<br>"Have you seen the pictures?"  
>"Yeah, my publicist showed them to me."<br>"And?"  
>"And what?"<br>"Aren't you worried?"  
>"Why would I be worried?"<br>"Darren, I don't understand how you're staying so calm right now!"  
>"I don't understand why you're overreacting right now."<br>"The articles are saying I'm your new girlfriend."  
>"But you are my new girlfriend."<br>My frown immediately turned around & I wanted nothing more than to reach my arms through the phone & throw them around him.  
>"I know that. I'm sorry; I'm not trying to be a bitch. There was just this inflection in my boss' voice this morning. I knew there was something he wasn't telling me."<br>"I wouldn't worry about it. Those were the only pictures they got & I don't understand what's wrong with you hanging out with me. I'm not so bad, am I?"  
>"I wouldn't press your luck. But alright, it's getting pretty late on my side of the country. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"<br>"Okay babe, have a good night. I'll talk to you later."  
>I fell asleep that night feeling unsure of just about everything.<p>

* * *

><p>The week flew by. Darren was busy filming the final episode of the current season of <em>Glee<em> at Paramount, but it worked out well because I had been getting to the office early & leaving late, devoting most of my days to getting the presentation ready.

It was Friday night. Darren had wrapped filming, but he had an event to go to. It was the perfect night to devote to Piper.  
>"Lady, it's just me &amp; you tonight. What do you want to do?" I asked her as I walked in the door.<br>"Actually, I was wondering if we could talk first."  
>"Of course. What's up?"<br>"Well sit down first."  
>I had no idea where this was going, but I sat down in the chair that was across from the sofa Piper was sitting on.<br>"I have news" she said.  
>"What is it?"<br>"Eli & I have decided to take our relationship to the next level & live together."  
><em>What? Eli was moving here? Why wouldn't she ask me about it first? He was okay with leaving New York? What would he do here?<br>_"What?"  
>"I'm sorry I haven't said anything sooner, but you've been in this Darren bubble &amp; I wanted to make sure it's what he &amp; I wanted to do before I said anything."<br>Now I understood the inflection in her voice last night. _'Really good actually.'  
><em>"Well that's great! But shouldn't you have asked me if I was okay with him moving in first?"  
>"No Morgan... okay, I guess more news! I'm moving to New York to live with him there."<br>"Oh" was all I could muster.  
>As happy as I was for her, I couldn't help but feel sad. I was closer to her than anybody, even my family; she was the sister I never had &amp; now she was leaving.<br>"When are you moving?"  
>"This weekend actually."<br>This made me angry.  
>"What? That's so soon! And we still have two months left on our lease. What's the rush?"<br>"I love him & frankly, I don't want to spend another day away from him" she replied.  
>When I met her eyes, I realized I had never seen her that happy.<br>"Wow."  
>"I know it's a lot, but you mentioned the lease. I'm still going to pay my half of rent &amp; utilities for the rest of it. I wouldn't leave you with that burden. I'm not that big of a bitch" she said with a laugh.<br>"But what do I do after that? Where do I go? I don't think I can afford this place on my own."  
>"Morgan, you're most likely moving to LA for work &amp; if you don't get the job, well you're a big girl. You'll figure it out."<br>I actually forgot about moving to LA in that split second. She was right though. I could figure things out on my own. Hell, I wanted to move anyway even If I didn't get the job in LA.  
>"Yeah, you're right. So please tell me everything! I have never felt so out of your loop before."<p>

Piper told me how their relationship moved fairly quickly for her taste, but she knew he was the one. He had told her he loved her a little over a month ago & that he wanted her to move to New York to be with him.  
>"Isn't that a tad selfish on his end? Asking you to uproot your whole life to accommodate his?"<br>"You'd think that, but what do I have going for me here? Besides you, I have no reason not to leave."  
>It's true. She was working in the customer service department for <em>Ikea<em>; she made decent money, but it wasn't what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. As far as her family went, any members that were still living she had no contact with.  
>"And I love New York," she continued. "You saw how beautiful it was when we went to see Darren on Broadway &amp; each time I go, I fall more in love with the city. I've been very verbal with my love of it to Eli &amp; he told me that's when he knew he was comfortable asking me to move there."<br>"When you put it that way, I get it" I said. "I'm really happy for you, you know. I'm going to miss you like crazy, but god damn if you don't deserve this."  
>She got up from the couch &amp; pulled me into the biggest hug I've ever received. We stood there in each other's arms for a few minutes when I felt myself choke up. Piper was moving to New York &amp; I was (hopefully) moving to Los Angeles. We were going to be worlds apart &amp; she was someone I imagined being by my (literal) side for the rest of my life.<br>"Morgan please don't cry. Not yet anyway. Shit, you still have me for another week. Cry when I leave."  
>My head was resting on her tear-soaked shoulder, but I let out a light laugh, wiped my tears away, &amp; nodded in agreement.<br>"It's a Friday night" she said. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

><p>The weekend flew by even faster. Piper &amp; I spent Friday night watching romantic comedies, drinking wine, &amp; talking about everything under the sun. On Saturday, we started to pack up some of her things because Eli was going to come by in the middle of the week to get the first half of her stuff. (You never realize just how much shit you have until you're packing it all up.) Piper worked on Sunday which gave me time to work on my presentation from home. I hadn't talked to Darren &amp; frankly, I was okay with that. I'd always been incredibly independent &amp; having a boyfriend didn't change that.<p>

Fast forward two weeks. It was the nearing the end of May & I was packing what _very_ little I would need for my trip to LA the next day. Saying goodbye to Piper the week before was brutal. We promised each other we'd visit one another on a regular basis. Seeing her with Eli made me realize she was making the right decision. She looked so in love & he looked absolutely smitten. Love was a good look for her; well, for both of them.

I finished my presentation & after heavy analyzing by my boss, he finally approved of it. I would be flying to LA to literally give my presentation & go. I really wanted to see Darren, but my boss purposefully made it so that was practically impossible.

"What if I came to the airport?" Darren asked me one night on the phone.  
>"I don't know. I'd really like that but after last time with the paparazzi, I'm not sure it's a good idea; for either of us."<br>"But I want to see."  
>"I want to see you too!"<br>"You're not acting like it."  
>"Darren seriously? What are you, twelve?"<br>"Really Morgan?"  
>"Darren, I…" I collected my thoughts before I spoke again. "I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed right now. I normally snap at Piper, but with her gone I guess you've become the new victim. I'm really sorry."<br>"It's okay. I'm sorry too; I'm going off six hours of sleep for the past three days. I get it."  
>"I won't promise you anything but if I even get a second, I'm serious; a second to spare, I'll call you &amp; find you. Okay?"<br>He let out an airy laugh mixed with a yawn. "Okay."

* * *

><p>It was eight in the morning when I landed in LA. Like before, my boss hired a car service for me but this time they were picking me up from the airport, taking me to &amp; from the meeting, &amp; then back to the airport.<br>_Real subtle Bob. _

My meeting came & went. I felt incredibly confident about it & the response from the hospital board seemed positive. It was now just a matter of waiting to get the word if our company would be awarded the job or not. When the car pulled into the airport drop off section, I saw a very familiar face covered in scruff sitting on a bench across the street.  
><em>What the fuck is he doing here?<br>_  
>"Darren? Darren?" I screamed as I got out of car &amp; raced over to him. "What are you doing here?"<br>"I came to surprise you! Did I succeed?"  
>"Absolutely" I said as I jumped into his arms &amp; started kissing every inch of his skin I could reach. The next thing I knew, hot tears were forming &amp; pouring out of my eyes.<br>"Morgan, what's wrong?"  
>"I'm sorry. I normally can control my emotions better, but god; I didn't realize how much I missed you until I saw you."<br>"Baby…"  
>"That doesn't help at all!" I said with a laugh.<p>

"Excuse me! Miss! MISS!" I heard the driver scream from across the road. "You need to get inside or you're going to miss your flight!"  
><em>Did Bob pay this man to keep tabs on me?<br>_"OKAY!" I screamed back as I slid off of Darren, planting my feet back on the ground.

I wanted to tell him I loved him. The moment felt so right. He was holding my face in his hands, staring into my eyes, my soul; but then everything felt rushed & the moment actually _wasn't _right. There was no time & I wanted a moment like that to last for as long as I could hold onto it. It also didn't help that I noticed people taking pictures on their personal cameras out of the corner of my eye.  
>"Darren, people are taking pictures. Oh my god, this is a mess."<br>"What are you talking about? Just focus on me okay? It's just you & me."  
>"Only it isn't. There's so much I want to say, but we're so exposed &amp; oh god, I just… this is all fucked up &amp; I need to go… I'm so sorry."<br>"Morgan, what are you talking about? What do you want to say?"

I could tell I was on the verge of completely losing it, so I took a deep breath to try to calm down.  
>"Darren…babe… there's something I want to tell you, but now is most definitely not the time to do it. I know it sounds shitty, but please trust me on this. I promise I'll tell you when the time<em> is<em> right."  
>I could see so many questions in his eyes, but being the amazing man he is he shook his head &amp; said "Okay, I trust you."<br>"Thank you. _So _much."  
>I kissed him feverishly while muttering<em> I have to go <em>in between kisses.  
>"I know you do" he said as he pulled his lips away from mine.<br>"There's never enough time is there?" I asked him.  
>"No, not yet anyway."<p>

I could hear the driver still pestering me about missing my flight.  
>"We talk later tonight, okay?" I said with a hopeful smile.<br>"Okay. I miss you already."  
>"I miss you too."<p>

As I walked back towards the airport, I saw that the passerby's with their cameras were still snapping pictures.  
><em>Shit.<br>_I didn't know what to do so I just smiled & waved at them, which they returned.

Like last time, I took one last look at Darren. He had both hands shoved into his front pockets & he looked so… sad. I wanted nothing more than to run back into his arms & never leave his side, but the logical part of my brain kicked in.  
><em>Snap out of it. You have to go.<em>

_I always have to go though, don't I? We're always saying goodbye.  
><em>God, we better fucking get this job.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Thursday when Bob got the call from California.<br>"Hey Morgan can I see you in my office?" he asked me.  
>"Of course."<p>

"As you know, I just got off the phone with hospital board in LA."  
>I nodded my head.<br>"We got the job."  
>"Oh my god Bob! Oh my god! That's fantastic!"<br>"It is! It is, but that's not all I called you in here for."  
>He paused like he was gathering his thoughts, so I waited for him to continue.<br>"Morgan, _we_ got the job but _you _didn't."  
>"I'm sorry, I'm not following."<br>"I'm so sorry Morgan, but we have to let you go."


End file.
